Death Trap
by jambis
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! is stuck in Egypt, and someone is trying to give some serious information to Seto! Well Seto discover the TRUE side of him?
1. Part 1: Introduction

Death Trap **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just watch the show, duel with the cards, and be a loyal fan. I only wish I owned it!  
  
*Special Thanks to: MagiA  
  
An eerie cloud covered Egypt. Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis, Malik, Shadi, Mai, Weevil, Rex, and the gang are stranded, waiting out the storm. They have no water, food, or shelter, and are in need of those badly. They wonder if they'll live out the storm. There is no way to leave Egypt, because of the weather. No airplanes were available because of the weather. The sand was blowing in their faces. A lightning storm is coming their way. And it's getting fiercer by the minute, as a mysterious voice says to the stranded,  
  
"Go, young ones, to the Valley of the Kings. There, you shall be brought great fortune, but, thou shall not disturb the resting body, as the soul is making its way to the next world. If thou shall disturb the resting body, thou shall pay the consequence, in which none would enjoy. Go now. Off to the Valley of the Kings!" The voice faded away.  
  
"That sounded like a god's voice. Heroic, tall, brave, and looks over you at all times! That's amazing!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"I know! It seemed so. real," replied Te`a, with a look of disbelief.  
  
Tristan added, "But it didn't sound as cool as me! Right Joey?!"  
  
"Um. Yeah. But, let's go do what the dude said, before we're zapped or something from myths, 'cause myths freak me out!" replied Joey, running toward the Valley of the Kings, pulling Tristan with him.  
  
As you may notice, Yugi, Malik, Isis, Shadi, and Bakura are all there. This means that all of the Millennium Items are there. Yugi- Puzzle, Malik-Rod, Isis-Tahk, Shadi-Scale & Key, and Bakura-Ring & Eye.  
  
Later on that day * * * * * *  
  
Bakura starts to ramble about the fact that they have to go into a tomb. "I don't like the looks of this! A never opened tomb. TOMB! That's the key word! A body, laying there for centuries, never touched in the 20th century! It's so bloody scary! I absolutely want to go to England and look at the great museums with Egyptian artifacts. The other people can do the work for us! We can hire people to look in there! What if there's a curse! That's even worse! We can end up leaving with bird heads or something weird like that! Listen to me! I'm going ballistic!"  
  
"Just shut-up, Bakura!" Yami Bakura yelled out.  
  
"What?!?!" replied Bakura. "You're the annoying one! So get a life, you loser, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"  
  
"Hehe," replied Yami Bakura "If you 'Hurt me', you'll hurt yourself, because I'm in you! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Darn that Ring!" said Bakura to himself.  
  
"Good golly, Bakura!" Yugi said to Bakura, "Even I don't sound that dumb! You were rambling on, saying stuff that doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Um, Yugi?" Te`a asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes Te`a?" replied Yugi.  
  
"Everything Bakura said sadly made sense, which makes you sound dumb." Te`a answered.  
  
"Darn the world! Everyone is after me!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Isis says to Malik, "I do believe Yugi has become paranoid."  
  
The ghost of Malik looks at Isis, "Sister! I sense something strange in this area! It seems like a...ghostly force! It seems as if it was from the...Amenhotep Dynasty! That must also mean...the pharaoh!" He gets a worried face, "And, the high mage is also here..."  
  
Isis looked over at her worried brother, "You can not mean.Heishen, the high priest of the Amenhotep Dynasty? Did he not once possess the Millennium Rod?"  
  
"Yes, Isis," the ghost replied, "And I fear that my Yami, the pharaoh, and Seto Kaiba may challenge the body, and put us all in great danger. Also, the Millennium Items may bring destruction to the whole world, and Heishen may rule us all! I'm afraid of that happening, in which it is possible."  
  
***Look for the next part of DEATH TRAP! *** 


	2. Part 2: Havoc's Beginning

Death Trap: Part 2-Havoc's Beginning Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A loud explosion sounds and the characters look around. Seto Kaiba sees the sand, blowing through the air. Out of nowhere, he is grabbed by a mysterious being and nobody notices. Then, Isis, Malik, Yugi, Bakura, and Shadi all mysteriously disappear. Now, Te`a and Joey notice that most of them are gone.  
  
"Where are Yuge, and Bakura? And Kaiba?!?! Te`a, do you know?" said Joey, looking around with a worried face. Joey had not been that scared before since a first found out about Serenity's eye problem when he was 12. He always seemed like a punk, but, he actually has a somewhat nicer side. You would think he was related to Bakura or Yugi when he is freaked out and worried. Joey started asking everyone he saw if they saw someone with white hair of someone with brown hair or multi-colored hair.  
  
Te`a told Joey what she knew, "Well, I saw Malik acting strange a little bit ago, when he was still with us. He was talking about some guy named Heishen. It's kind of like the whole thing with Yugi at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Welcome, Millennium Item holders. You have been captured by the Yami of a once great Egyptian pharaoh. Hantutanem (han-tut-hanim)! An unknown pharaoh, Hantutanem's Yami will now take over your items!" says an ancient sounding voice. The 6 hear some footsteps, and see a glowing Millennium Eye coming from the shadows forehead. Yugi, Bakura, Isis, Malik, Shadi, and Kaiba all stand-up.  
  
"I see your glow, Hantutanem," says Yugi while changing into Yami. "We all challenge you to a shadow game."  
  
"I see," says the rough, deep voice. "But I have far much more power than you can imagine. I put some of me into each item. Do you want to know how? I made them myself! I know the real way to use them and to fight against them. There's only one way!"  
  
All of their eyes expand and stare at the unknown pharaoh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I couldn't think of any real Egyptian pharaoh's discovered that aren't well known so I made one up. :-P Review this and tell me what you think is going to happen. Thanks! (Sorry the parts are so short!) 


	3. Part 3: The Longest Shadow Game

Death Trap: Part 3~The Longest Shadow Game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
"So you challenge me?" says Hantutanem. "I accept."  
  
Everyone gasp's and starts to turn around toward the small, narrow path out. Some walls made of limestone then fell in front of Yugi. It gave him a terrified face.  
  
"What just happened?" said Yugi in a worried voice, not turning around. "Did those walls just fall down, giving us no escape?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that happened, Yugi." Kaiba whispered quietly, in a terrified voice. "Wait just a second. Why am I here? I don't have an item like them!"  
  
"Hehehehehe." Hantutanem laughed. "You'll find out soon enough, SETO!"  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at Hantutanem. He then walked down some steps into an empty room. Then a wall in the room started to slowly turn, sending sand everywhere. After the sand settled, Yugi was Yami Yugi and was wearing his Pharaoh outfit. Kaiba then turned into Seto, the Egyptian Priest, wearing his outfit. Malik turned into Yami Malik, wearing outfit and so on, and so on, and so on.  
  
"Now, prepare for the longest Shadow Game of your lives!" yelled Hantutanem.  
  
A large, swirling twister then picked up Hantutanem, Yami Yugi, Yami Malik, Seto, Isis, Shadi, and Yami Bakura.  
  
Shadi then said, "This could be the end of me!"  
  
They ended up in a room with no doors leading out. But, there was one door, which they all entered, not knowing where they were going because of the darkness in the room. They slowly walked in, one by one.  
  
"We've got to find them!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Yugi! Kaiba!" yelled Te`a, with a sad voice. "Where are you all?"  
  
Meanwhile, (Yami) Yugi and the others slowly went through the passage. 'Thunk'  
  
"What was that? Where's my puzzle?!?!?!?!" Yami Yugi started to worry. "I can't find my puzzle!"  
  
"Now," said Hantutanem, "Prepare for the longest Shadow Game Ever!"  
  
****************Be sure to look for part 4! 


	4. Part 4: The Fight of the Puzzle

Death Trap: Part 4~The Fight of the Puzzle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Hantutanem smiled and said in anger, "I will defeat you all!!!! One by one!!!!" His voice lightened a slight bit. "The white-haired one first." He snickered. He walked slowly toward a wall. A touched it gently, and then the wall dissolved into a room full of treasure. Malik started to run toward it, but a mysterious force stopped him. "I know who you are, Malik!" said Hantutanem, in a nasty voice. "You're a grave robber! Well, let me assure you! Nobody gets the treasure until one of you beat me in a shadow game! Come here, Brit!" He moved his right index finger waving it toward himself and Bakura. At this time, Bakura was his Yami, and the Ring was glowing and moving furiously.  
  
"Fine..." said Yami Bakura, standing patiently. "But, let me assure you. You will not win. You have absolutely," throws his right arm to the right. "NO chance of winning against me!! Hehehehe... I accept..."  
  
Hantutanem gulped and then looked at Kaiba, who was now Seto, the Ancient High Priest. "Seto..." Hantutanem quietly said, "I'm your..."  
  
Yami Bakura was getting VERY mad and interrupted Hantutanem. "Come on, old man!!!! Let's get on with it!!!! Or... would you rather play it with someone else... someone like YUGI!!!!" Yami B. quickly points at Yami Y., knowing that Hantutanem was afraid to duel with Y. Bakura.  
  
"Yes," Hantutanem began to agree, "I would like to start with the pharaoh!! This will be such a pleasure my lord, though, would you like to play the Shadow Games the REAL way??!! With stone tablets?!?! Wait... I thought I took your Puzzle!!?? Why are you still a Yami?!?!"  
  
Y. Yugi laughed and said, "I guess you never knew... Since Yugi and I are such alike, I'm practically him, meaning a little bit of the Puzzle is always being used, no matter what! So, I can still be me, without being separated from Yugi. Hehehe..."  
  
"NO!" Hantutanem exclaimed, and then he whispered to himself, "This can't be happening..." He stood up then said bravely, "Ok, Pharaoh! Let's begin!"  
  
********************************Part 5, The Battle of Purple, will be coming soon!! Thanx!! Please R&R! 


	5. THe Battle of Purple

Death Trap: Part 5~The Battle of Purple  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
As Hantutanem though to himself, Yami Yugi prepared for the battle, testing his magical powers before the battle began.  
  
"You do remember this game, don't you, Hantutanem?" Yami said with a smirk. "Its called Battle for the Blessed Ankh, a game played when two priests battle for the Blessed Ankh, back long before 4000 B.C. You should know that."  
  
"I've known that since Ra was the sun God." he let out with an angry expression on his face. "May the power of Ra pour into soul, giving me immortality! Today, Pharaoh, you DIE!!"  
  
"We will see about that," Yami said, "As I have the power of Black Magic on my side."  
  
"May the Battle of Purple begin!" said Shadi.  
  
Everyone paused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Y. Bakura. "That has got to be the DUMBEST name of a battle!" Y. Bakura began to laugh.  
  
"The reason I said that is because the two fighters are encircled by purple, giving them almost limitless power." Shadi told the others.  
  
"Then how can the battle be won?" Kaiba asked Shadi.  
  
"Though they have near limitless power," he said, "they can still be killed, but in this game, after two monsters with over 2300 attack points are played, the other is sent flying into a chamber. The rest, I'm afraid, is quite gruesome."  
  
"Hmmm... Does that mean there are dead bodies around here?" Y. Bakura said while licking his chops.  
  
"I suppose." Shadi replied.  
  
*******Outside with Joey and the others.  
  
"Te`a, where's ya cell?" Joey asked Te`a while looking for someone to come and give them a ride.  
  
"It was crushed by rare hunters." she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah... CRAP!!" Joey yelled. "I'm getting so tired of this shit!" ********************Next time in part 6, Seto's Father, Seto discovers the past of his "father". 


End file.
